


people grow into their titles

by Colourless



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, I was feeling sad, Oneshot, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourless/pseuds/Colourless
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi isn’t the smartest in his class, hell he isn’t even the sportiest or the artistic one. He was a boring, normal boy who wanted to live a simple life and play video games. That all changed, thanks to Reborn.Who knew that simple actions and words can change the view of one self? Yet we can’t forget who we truly are.Not when you are reminded every single day.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi & Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 37





	people grow into their titles

The bell rang a long time ago, indicating that classes in Namimori Middle were over for the day. Why is he still in school? Oh, right he was procrastinating going home.

Sawada Tsunayoshi isn’t the smartest in his class, hell he isn’t even the sportiest or the artistic one. He was a boring, normal boy who wanted to live a simple life and play video games. That all changed, thanks to Reborn. 

Reborn is... an enigma. He suddenly came to Tsuna’s life and proclaimed he was the succesor of one of Italy’s oldest mafia famiglias, the Vongola. Of course, being the civilian he is, Tsuna didn’t believe or wanted to succeed. That didn’t stop the self proclaimed greatest hitman (Like seriously how is a baby the greatest hitman for god’s sake) to do his job. Reborn tutored and tortured the hell out of Tsunayoshi. His tiny scrawny body began to look more healthy thanks to the training Reborn submitted him every day. He was understanding better the material given at school, even the ever horrendous math. (Who knew Reborn was actually pretty good at math).

The best thing that has happened ever since Tsunayoshi met Reborn was his friends, his family. Thanks to the chaotic life that the hitman brought, he began to form relationships with other people for the very first time. The tempestuous and smart Italian, Gokudera Hayato is one of them. The dedication he has for everything he does is something Tsunayoshi wants to have. The brunet doesn’t understand how someone like Gokudera wants to devote every part of his being to someone like him. Yet, Tsunayoshi doesn’t want to see him hurt. Not for him at least. 

Yamamoto Takeshi is the ever calm baseball prodigy. Tsunayoshi sometimes feels like Yamamoto hangs out with him just because he feels indebted for saving his life. The black haired boy has to tell him that, “No Tsuna, I hang out with you because I like you.” He has known of Yamamoto for almost all his life. The popular baseball player isn’t hard to miss with his melodic laugh. Reborn says that he can be a very deadly hitman if he was trained by the right person. Tsunayoshi fears that one day that may come true. He doesn’t want Yamamoto to taint his hands.

Sasagawa Ryohei is the overzealous sempai and the captain of the boxing club in Namimori Middle. Tsunayoshi was surprised when he found out that he was the big brother of the school’s idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. In his point of view, the siblings weren’t alike at all, physically or personally wise. The more he got to know them, the more Tsuna realized that he was wrong. Both Sasagawa’s were headstrong, friendly and determined in every little thing they do. How does one live their lifes like that? Tsunayoshi couldn’t comprehend.

Lambo, the five year old hitman. Seriously who makes a FIVE year old kill for a living?! The toddler came to the Sawada household to kill Reborn, which later turns out he would be living with them. Lambo is annoying, whinny and messy but he is only a child. A child shouldn’t carry the burden of the adults. When Lambo looks up to Tsunayoshi, the brunet wishes he wasn’t such a failure in life and protect the curly haired toddler. 

Tsunayoshi doesn’t know HOW but recently he could hold a conversation with the ‘demonic’ prefect of Namimori Middle, Hibari Kyoya. Hibari is leader of the Discipline  
Committee, those who maintain law and order in school. If he catches you doing something wrong, the black haired boy will ‘bite you to death’, which now that Tsunayoshi thinks about it, is a horrible way to kill someone or die like that. Ever since Tsuna began his tutoring sessions with Reborn, he began to see Hibari more. Hibari is cold and aloof with the situation the crew gets into but he gets the job done. Tsunayoshi wants to have the confidence the older boy radiates. 

The relationship with Rokudo Mukuro is a strange one, Tsunayoshi decides. The first time Tsunayoshi saw Mukuro, the man tried to kill him. That situation now is in the past, or at least Tsuna hopes so. Mukuro is mysterious and doesn’t say what he really means. He is an elusive guy to work with yet he helps the group in his own way. An example is Chrome. Dokuro Chrome is a girl who Mukuro saved and serves a vessel for him. She is a shy girl and tries her best to help the group. Tsunayoshi wishes he had the strength those two muster.

Sawada Tsunayoshi can go on and on about the good things his friends have. Yet he can’t muster enough courage to say good things about himself. After all he is Dame-Tsuna, or not? He thought that he was changing, that he was being good for once in his pathetic life. So when he got his tests results back that day, he felt that he failed. He heard the bells ring and his class leave but he couldn’t gather the strength to move.

“ Tenth! “

Gokudera exclaimed, walking towards him. Yamamoto right behind him. Tsunayoshi could only look at his right-hand man. The brunet hid the tests with his arm subtly. 

“ Gokudera-kun...”

“Tsuna, let’s go home! “

Yamamoto said while swinging his arm around Gokudera’s shoulder. The gray haired boy looked ready to blow off at the baseball prodigy when Tsuna says,

“ You guys can go ahead, I have something to do before going home.”

Both boys looked at their boss confused.

“ Are you sure Tenth? We can always wait for you...”

Tsuna forced a smile. He didn’t want to worry his friends about his problems.

“ Yeah, don’t worry I’ll be home soon.”

“ If you say so...”

Gokudera and Yamamoto didn’t look convinced but they let Tsuna stay. They walked away and Tsunayoshi let his smile drop. He looked back at his test. 10, 8, 17, all marked in red. Failures. Tsuna sighed in disappointment. 

That is how Tsunayoshi came into this situation. Alone in a classroom, the sky orange as the sun goes down and feeling sad about himself. He had enough for today. The brunet gathered his tests, got up from his desk and walked out. There weren’t students around so he knew that it was really late. As he was walking around, dark thoughts in his head, Tsunayoshi heard someone call out to him.

“Hey Dame-Tsuna!”

Tsunayoshi stopped. The brunet turned around to see three students, smiling widely.

‘ Oh no...’

Those students were part of the kendo club and close to the captain, Mochida. They gather around Tsuna, leaving no space to escape. One of them started talking,

“ Dame-Tsuna, why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be home with your mommy? “

Tsuna averted his eyes, starting feel anxious. Nervous about the situation, he replied.

“ I-I was on my way home...”

Fuck, he stuttered.

The leader in this little group got mad and pushed Tsunayoshi to the ground, scattering his tests around. 

“ Huh? Who told you you can reply back? “

His sidekicks snickered. One of them grabbed one of his tests and full on laughed. The leader then smirks.

“ You know what? I was getting bored around here. Put on a show now Dame-Tsuna.”

Tsunayoshi, who was getting up at the moment, got punched right in his face. The brunet heard a crack as he stumbled down. Shit, his nose got broken. Blood was dripping down. The others laughed even harder. Tsunayoshi felt someone grab his bloodied shirt and punched him again in the face. He stumbled once more.

Tsuna tried to open his eyes but one of them wouldn’t cooperate. Oh no, he was sure he got a black eye. Distracted, the brunet felt a kick in his stomach. And another. And another. Until that was all he felt. He screamed in agony. The other laughed, clearly amused.

The leader grabbed the brunet’s wrist with such strength, Tsunayoshi knows it would like a bruise. The attacker then smirked.

“ This is a warning, Dame-Tsuna...”

Tsuna’s eyes widen.

“ Don’t think you’re special since you got friends now...”

The leader warned, his lackeys behind him smirking.

“ You will always be below everyone in Namimori.”

“ HEY, YOU FUCKERS GET AWAY FROM THE TENTH! “

Someone yelled. The group tensed, letting Tsunayoshi go. Two pair of foot were heard, a sizzling sound among them.

The leader clicked his tongue and looked directly into the brunet’s eyes.

“This is far from over...”

With those final words, the group left running. The others came as the group left.

“ YEAH! RUN WITH YOUR TAILS BETWEEN YOUR LEGS YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! “

Tsunayoshi was breathing heavily. This... He forgot just how cruel his classmates were.

“ Tsuna, are you okay? “

The brunet looked up and saw the worried faces of his friends who came to save him. Suddenly, tears were falling down, mixing in with his blood. He hiccuped a bit. Feeling defeated, Tsunayoshi truthfully told his friends;

“ I guess I’m useless after all...”

He then was crushed into a hug by Gokudera and Yamamoto. The dark haired boy whispering sweet nothings to him and the gray haired boy caressing soothingly his back. Those actions made Tsunayoshi brake down even more. Apologizing over and over again.

Sawada Tsunayoshi wishes he wasn’t useless.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of me being sad for these past few days lol I haven’t really written anything since high school but I suddenly got inspired to write this oneshot.
> 
> This is unbetad and I accept any criticism you have!
> 
> \+ I have also drawn the last scene with tsunayoshi and you can see it [here](https://twitter.com/colouurless/status/1277279847908290567?s=21)


End file.
